Hello Doctor
by youholdhimdown
Summary: Amy has been taken to Paris so it's just The Doctor and Rory. They go to Cardiff for a pit stop. But, where's Rory?


''RIGHT, so, there's Amy gone, so, where shall we go?'' The Doctor asked Rory,

''And where is she exactly, did you say?'' Rory replied.

''PARIS!'' The Doctor shouted, ''Probably one of the most beautiful cities in the galaxy. Eiffel Tower, Notre-Dame cathedral, the Moulin-Rouge, you name it.'' The Doctor said. ''So, where shall we go f-... Oh, I know exactly the place!''he added whilst flicking the switches and pressing the buttons on the brand new TARDIS's brand new control panel.

''Oh? Well, it better be good, from all the things I've seen it's going to be hard to beat it.'' Rory replied as the TARDIS landed causing them to hold on to the control panels tightly.

''Well,'' Rory paused as he stepped out of the TARDIS behind The Doctor and shutting the door behind him ''I thought you would've brought us somewhere more, I don't know... Exciting?'' Rory questioned.

''Rory! This is Cardiff, there's _loads_ of things to do!'' The Doctor exclaimed

''Oh really Doctor? Like what?''

The Doctor paused, ''OK, fine, I need to land the TARDIS here because there is a rift in time and space right here where we've landed and..." The Doctor paused and turned to face Rory, "Well, in your terms, It's basically a pit-stop.'' The Doctor replied as he pushed his hair off his face,

''Why Cardiff? And what do you mean my terms?'' Rory questioned.

''It just is, lets go, I want to see someone.'' Heading off in one direction. ''Come on Rory, I haven't got all day!'' The Doctor paused, ''Rory?'' The Doctor questioned as he turned around in a circle. ''Rory!'' He shouted, ''Blimey, first Amy wants to go to Paris, lord knows why she wants to go on her own, and now I've lost Rory in Cardiff, I need to see him right away. Oh dear, I've already started talking to myself.'' The Doctor whispered

''Hello, can I help you?'' The man at the desk asked.

''Yes, hello I've come to see Jack.''

''Can I ask who you are?'' He replied

''Yes, I'm an... old friend, I just wanted to pop by and say hello, see how he's doing'' The Doctor said then baring a small grin.

''OK, this way. I'm Ianto, by the way, Ianto Jones''

''Great to meet you Ianto Jones'' The Doctor replied shaking his hand and giving another small grin, The Doctor was about to kiss who appeared to be some sort of receptionist on the cheek ''No, I mustn't do that again, Amy said people don't do it any more.'' The Doctor said to himself out loud,

''Excuse me?'' Ianto asked.

''Oh, nothing'' The Doctor replied smiling and checking his watch.

''Just, down this corridor please.'' Ianto said, straightening his suit and beckoning him towards the door.

''Of course.'' The Doctor replied, his hands suggesting 'after you'.

''I hope this isn't it, I thought Jack was more of a... Razzle dazzle, big, bold kind of man.'' The Doctor thought out loud

''No, no, this isn't it, and he is, thanks.'' Ianto replied quickly.

''Alright, just saying...''

The Doctor and Ianto walked quickly through the narrow, dull walkway. ''Through here.'' Ianto said beckoning The Doctor though the door.

''Thank you Ianto Jones'' The Doctor said politely, and bared a smile. Ianto gave a smile back and followed him into the main building.

''Jack, there's someone here too see you.'' Ianto shouted ''And, he's not that bad looking...'' he whispered to Jack as he was approaching.

''Oh, so am I number 2 now then?'' Captain Jack replied with a large grin.

''Of course not! Of course not!'' Ianto repeated with a straight face, ''Close though'' he added, breaking into a grin. Jack laughed and added ''I know who it is.'' and winked. ''DOCTOR!'' He shouted.

''How-...'' Jack paused ''You've regenerated?'' Jack asked.

''I'm afraid so'' The Doctor said with a sigh, pushing his hair off his face again.

''And what is that on your neck?'' Jack stated pointing towards his bow-tie.

''What has everyone got against the bow-tie?'' The Doctor exclaimed ''Bow-ties are cool.'' He said, straightening it out.

''Oh my god, can't you just go back to wearing suit and converse, that look, it really suited you, well, the old you.''

"Well I suppose it did, but I don't know, I love my outfit." The Doctor said loudly as he took off his jacket and threw it onto a disused sofa.

"Erm, hello?" A woman asked as she walked up to Jack.

"Hi," The Doctor said, "I don't think we've met, well you saw me before but not like this, well, no, you didn't I had another face back then, but well I think I saw you in the end, did I, no wait? Did I? I'm rambling..." The Doctor continued.

"You must be alien, no one on Earth could talk that fast!" The woman joked, "I'm Gwen Cooper"

"Aha, well, yes. I'm The Doctor"

"Doctor, amnesia pill!" Captain Jack mimed and whispered to The Doctor.

"Erm, Captain, Weevil sighting..." Ianto alerted Jack, then trailed off.

"Oh, brilliant, lets get going then" Jack shouted, "GWEN, IANTO, TOS-.. Where's Tosh and Owen?" Jack asked

"Already down there sir" Ianto replied.

"Doctor, you coming?" Jack shouted across Torchwood base to him.

"Oh no no no, you carry on, you know I don't like the way you treat the aliens." The Doctor shouted back but with a stern face.

"Well... Plea..." Jack stopped mid sentence, then looked around at Ianto and Gwen for a reasonable answer as to why The Doctor should go with him.

"You have actually left him speechless..." Ianto said.

"Yes well, that's not the first time..." The Doctor replied.

"I _need_ your alien expertees Doctor!" Jack shouted

"Excuse me, Captain Jack, is asking _me_, The Doctor, for help!" The Doctor exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yes." Jack murmured , embarrassed to admit it.

"Oh, FINE" The Doctor said, "But I'm not helping and if you do anything to it, without me knowing or seeing and talking to it first, I will tear down Torchwood. Brick. By.

Brick." The Doctor said, walking fast towards Jack until he was looking at him eye to eye. The Doctor smiled "So, what's a Weevil?" The Doctor said loudly as he walked back and grabbed his jacket and put it on

"Well, we gave it the name Weevil, communication with them is limited and the true name of their race is unknown, they're Man-eating humanoids and we've got one locked up in the cells, Owen named it Janet..."

"Hold on, you've locked it up? The human race, brilliant, you don't know what something is or what it does so you lock it away and leave it to die."

"But, we don't leave it to die!" Jack protested

"I can't be bothered with your excuses Jack, I'm a new man, different mind, different soul, different feelings, and right now, you're not getting any."

"Oh, so you're giving me the cold shoulder now are you?"

"You know what I mean" He murmured as he looked around the Torchwood facility.

"Erm, sorry to interrupt but, the Weevils seem to have some sort of human with them" Ianto said from the computer panels.

"What kind of human, what does it look like?" The Doctor questioned as he walked quickly over to the computers and stood behind Ianto who was bending over the keyboard.

"Male, Caucasian, early twenties, brown scruffy hair,"

"Hold on, what is he wearing?" The image Ianto had described reminded The Doctor of Rory and started panicking, "QUICK IANTO, TELL ME. NOW." The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor, would you mind not shouting at my staff." Jack responded.

"Well I'm sorry but I know that man and I have to return him to his wife preferably in one piece so she doesn't tear me apart!" Said The Doctor, still shouting.

"You found someone then?" Jack stated

"Yes, I did, Amelia Pond, mad, impossible, Amy Pond." The Doctor murmured


End file.
